lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Conflict of Arda
Total Annihilation: Kingdoms is a medieval fantasy real time strategy game created by Clayton Kauzlaric and released by Cavedog Entertainment in 1999. Conflict of Arda is a TC (Total Conversion) for it, made by Red Warlord. About the TC The TC replaces all the units of TA:K by units from the Lord of the Rings universe. It is mostly inspired by the books of J.R.R Tolkien and the films of Peter Jackson, and it has a greater number of units than the original TA:K. There are also a great number of units that weren't in the movies, like the Knights of Dol Amroth, the Wainriders and the Dwarven armies. The TC also features Heroes, so that monarchs aren't the only strong and unique units in the field. They aren't just very strong, but they also give a morale bonus (in the form of extra armor or more health regeneration). So charging with Rohan riders is much more successful if Theoden rides with them. The Races The TC counts a total of eight races; four bad and four good. Gondor: Probably the best known people of the LotR universe, they excel in both building and defending. With their trebuchets and strong Citadel Walls, their base is quite safe. The soldiers of Gondor are versatile, strong archers, strong infantry and strong riders. One of their greatest features is the Army of the Dead and their great number of Heroes (Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Elendil, Isildur, Imrahil, etc..) Rohan: The people of Rohan are excellent horsemen, and their greatest strength is to keep mobile and to maintain the pressure on the enemy’s base. Their infantry and defense is weaker, but their riders can cause much damage. With a great variety of riders, they can actually take the fighting away from their camps, but if the enemy comes near, they are able to defend. The Ents are buildable by Rohan and make great additions to save a lost cause. Galadhrim: The elves are the elite warriors of Middle-earth. They perfected the art of combat and their infantry stands above the average, but they are really great with archery. Their heroes and units are very strong and even have a good navy. Their only problem is that they aren't cheap. Every elf is expensive, so facing greater numbers is normal with them, but considering their strength of each individual unit, they are strong enough to fight greater armies. With their number of archers it's advised to attack carefully and not charge right in, but give cover as much as possible. Erebor: The Dwarves of Erebor are masters of siege weapons and armory. They may be slow, but their armors are so tough that arrows aren't always as fatal as with the other races, and their siege can give very good cover while their feared close combat unit's approach. Dwarves are a little expensive and slower, so while playing against evil races, one is advised to beware of a rush. Mordor: Mordor is feared by most enemies. Their average infantry are a horde of Orcs that are only usable in large groups, but a large army is not hard to build for Mordor, as they have low costs and low buildtime. But when they strengthen their hordes with siege weapons, trolls or even Nazgûl, then their army will swarm over enemy bases. Doesn't it go entirely as planned? Let the heroes fall back, or build new ones (it's quite cheap) and build another horde. Mordor can (re)build a strong army quicker than any of the other races. Isengard: The army of the White Wizard Saruman is feared in close quarters. The Uruk-hai are both very strong and mostly in great numbers. Under the command of their heroes and captains, a large horde of Uruks can even sweep away Elven and Dwarven formations. With pikemen (strong vs. Riders), crossbows, swordsmen (strong vs Infantry), and berserkers (strong vs. everything) they can instill fear. And while building their great army of Uruks, they can raid the enemy with their Dunlendings. Moria: The average Goblin is the weakest unit imaginable, but they are good for one thing; swarming. It's much like Mordor, and the average Moria low tier unit is weaker then their Mordor counterparts, but the average Moria hero is as strong or maybe stronger than the average Mordor hero. Use hordes of Goblins, with Trolls and goblin Kings amongst them and use strong heroes like Smaug and the strongest of all units; the Balrog, as one man armies to demolish them from where they don't expect it. Harad: The people of Harad are the main part of this army, but their allies from Umbar, the Easterlings and the people of Khand are with them, making them the most versatile of all evil races. They aren't strong defenders, having weak towers, but they are efficient nomads. They have the best navy (The Corsairs of Umbar) of all races, and their infantry is both quality and numbers. Their riders are fast and can easily lure the enemy. Their biggest (and hardest to control) units are the Mûmakil. Limited, but extremely powerful in close combat, they can trample enemy bases. Requirements This TC requires TA:K and the Expansion; The Iron Plague. Conflict of Arda XP An expansion to this TC recently came out; even giving it a greater unit count. Some new units include Great Eagles, a Rhovanion tier for Rohan, a Dunedain tier for Gondor, a destroyed Shire tier for Isengard, and many heroes and other units for the different races. The elves have some new non-mainstream assault units, like spies and banner bearers. The dwarves have even better siege and naval units. Mordor and Moria have a great number of new heroes and specialized units. Harad has some new units to make them even more versatile. Some of the new heroes include, Radagast the Brown, Troll Chieftan, Halbarad, Grima, Grishnakh, and Gorbag. Where to get the game (External) *Conflict of Arda full+Xpansion *Conflict of Arda full *Conflict of Arda Xpansion External links *TA Universe Category:Computer and video games Category:Computer and video game modifications